This project is a competing continuation of our project entitled Parallel Magnetic Resonance Imaging: New Techniques and Technologies, which yielded many of the seminal advances in highly accelerated parallel MRI, and demonstrated their use in imaging of the abdomen and the cardiovascular system. Our continuing project will apply these advances to the development and deployment of a rapid, simple, and comprehensive cardiac imaging protocol occupying a small number of breath-holds. We will also develop a novel goal-oriented user interface for rapid volumetric imaging, to reflect and extend the resulting simplification of workflow. Finally, we will develop the tools required to accomplish rapid volumetric cardiac imaging at high and ultrahigh field strength. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project is a competing continuation of our project entitled Parallel Magnetic Resonance Imaging: New Techniques and Technologies, which produced many of the key advances in highly accelerated parallel MRI, and demonstrated their use in rapid imaging of the abdomen and the cardiovascular system. The focus of our continuing project will be to use parallel MRI to create a rapid and simple procedure for evaluating comprehensive cardiac heath in a mere few minutes. We will also develop the tools required to accomplish rapid cardiac imaging at high and ultrahigh field strength, where great diagnostic benefits are expected once key technological limitations have been addressed.